Operation: Stella's Vacation
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. Joe thinks Stella needs a vacation so the guys hatch a plan to make sure she takes one. Joe/Stella. Macy/Kevin. Two Shot.
1. Joe's Brilliant Plan

**Operation: Stella's Vacation**

By angellwings

(1/2)

Stella flopped down on the couch in the back stage green room. She yawned and pulled the tape measure off of her neck. The hem on Joe's pants had ripped, and she had to remeasure and re-stitch them at the last minute. She took the extra fabric that was slung over her shoulder and used it to cover her eyes like a sleeping mask. Joe walked into the room in his newly hemmed slacks and smiled softly. He lightly tapped her legs and she moved them so he could sit down. As soon as he sat down Stella lowered her legs back across the couch to rest on top of his lap.

"Now that I've fixed that near impossible rip I'm going to take a nap," Stella said groggily. "If Kevin has another one of those lemur dreams then please redirect him to Macy. I'm sure she'll be more interested than me anyway."

Joe nodded and saluted, "Yes, Ma'am."

He felt bad for the rip in the pants. Stella had been up all night the night before mending the rips in the knees of their jeans from the previous concert. Usually when she wasn't working or watching a show she was sleeping, and Joe didn't like to admit it but he worried about whether or not they were working her too hard. She didn't need to be staying up all night and the working all day. He should probably be more careful with the clothes, but for some reason accidents just happened around him. He didn't know why, but they did. Not to mention their shows included a lot of sliding and stunts which wore out their clothing. But it couldn't hurt them to be just a little more careful could it? One of the Wardrobe assistants knocked on the door frame, and Stella groaned pitifully.

"What?" She whined.

"We can't find Nick's wardrobe rack," the woman said meekly.

Stella pulled the fabric off of her eyes and sat straight up, "WHAT? How is that possible?"

"I don't know. They must have been loaded into the wrong truck when we packed up last week," She said with a nervous gulp. Stella reluctantly stood up and stretched.

Stella waved good bye to Joe and motioned for the Wardrobe assistant to follow her before speaking to her, "If we don't track those outfits down in the next half hour _you're _making replacements."

Joe scoffed as he watched Stella go. She would never let anyone else make their clothes. Not without constant supervision at least. Kevin walked in with a confused expression.

"Where's Stella going?" He asked.

"To find Nick's clothes," Joe told him as he stood up and glanced over his reflection.

"They lost Nick's clothes?" Kevin asked in worry.

"You know how crazy things get around here. They probably just ended up below the stage somewhere," Joe shrugged. "Stella will find them."

"And if she doesn't?" Kevin asked fearfully.

"Then we'll be locking ourselves in our dressing rooms until it's time for sound check," Joe told him with a nod.

"I guess this isn't the right time to find out what Stella thinks about my latest dream then, huh?" Kevin asked.

"Probably not," Joe said with a sad grin. "She did say that if you asked I should tell you to call Macy though."

Kevin blushed, "Yeah, I can't do that with this dream."

"Why not?" Joe asked.

Kevin looked down at the floor, "No reason."

Joe quirked an eyebrow at his brother's squeaky voice, "She was in the dream wasn't she?"

Kevin blew a dry raspberry and spoke in a high pitched voice, "No."

"Uh huh," Joe answered dryly. "You don't by any chance have a crush on Macy, do you?"

"No," Kevin said as he tried to lower his voice, but he couldn't and merely caused his voice to crack.

Joe shook his head, "Whatever you say, bro."

"Hey, guys?" Nick asked as he stepped into the room. "Have you seen my clothes?"

"Nope, Stella's on the quest to find them right now," Kevin answered gratefully. The subject had desperately needed changing.

"Oh right, so if she doesn't find them then I'll be on stage in a wife beater and boxers?" He asked with a huff.

"Yes," Joe answered with a nod. "But if any of us can pull off that look it's you."

"Gee, thanks," Nick responded sarcastically.

"Anytime," Joe grinned.

"If I were you, Nick, I'd be worried more about Stella and her stress level than anything else," Kevin said in a warning tone. "I mean remember that last time when whatsherface accidentally did that thing with the thing? Stella FREAKED."

Nick's eyebrows rose questioningly, "The thing with the thing? How in the world am I supposed to remember something when I don't even understand what you're referencing?"

Kevin glared at him, "I'm sure Joe knows what I mean."

"Hm?" Joe asked as the sound of his name. "Oh, yeah, totally. The thing with the thing. I remember."

Kevin beamed with pride, "See?"

Nick edged closer to Joe and whispered, "Do you really?"

Joe shook his head discretely and mouthed the word "no". Joe sighed and wondered briefly if his brothers worried about how much Stella had been working. He wondered if they sometimes felt guilty for dragging Stella into their life of fame and complications. She only had one truly close girl friend. Yes, she had acquaintances, but out of all of them Macy was the only one that was really a friend. Joe knew it was because of them, but Stella would never admit that. Maybe they should give her a few days off, and give her a little bit of a break.

"Joe? Something wrong, man?" Nick asked.

"How would you guys feel about giving Stella a week off sometime soon?" He asked thoughtfully.

Kevin shrugged, "I think it sounds like a great idea, but I don't think you'll be able to convince Stella of that."

Nick nodded, "Kevin's right. We could give Stella a week off, but she wouldn't take it."

"Why not?" Joe asked.

"C'mon, you've seen how insane things are. She'll think our wardrobe would never make it to the stage for more than one night without her here. You should know that," Nick told him with a shrug.

"But she's exhausted," He sighed. "She needs a break."

The brothers all sat together in silence as they tried to come up with a solution to their problem.

"We need to find some way to convince her that the world will go on if she's not here," Nick announced.

Joe's eyes widened, "I've got a plan. A brilliant plan."

"Ooh, we time travel to the future and buy Stella a personal robot to handle the job while she's away?" Kevin asked hopefully.

Joe and Nick sighed simultaneously.

"No," Joe said with a shake of his head. "We make sure nothing tragic happens to our clothes for the rest of the week."

"That's your brilliant plan?" Kevin asked. "That's boring."

"Not to mention impossible. Do you even remember our shows? What about our slides and our flips and jumps?" Nick asked in confusion.

"We cut out the ones that will stain or rip our clothes," Joe said with a shrug.

Kevin's eyes widened in fear, "Cut out my power slides? How dare you suggest such a thing!"

Joe rolled his eyes, "It wouldn't be forever. Just for a week. Enough to convince Stella that we can handle a week without her here."

"But-but…Macy's coming to the show tonight!" Kevin cried out in worry.

"So?" Nick asked.

Joe grinned, "Macy's favorite thing about our concerts is Kevin's power slides. Isn't that right, Kevin?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," Kevin denied with a shake of his head.

Joe sighed, "Look, it will just be for the rest of the week. We can handle that. Besides, Kev, you can still do your guitar spins."

"Only for the rest of the week, right?" Nick asked skeptically.

"And you promise that I can still do my spins?" Kevin asked with a glare.

"Yes, to both questions," He said. "Now are we gonna do this or what?"

"I guess," Nick agreed reluctantly.

"Fine," Kevin sighed. "But only because it's for Stella's sanity."

Stella walked back into the room just as the conversation ended and collapsed on the couch, "What about my sanity?"

"We were just saying we hope you had time to take a nap…for your sanity," Joe said with a smile. "We'll just leave you to rest, and go get ready for the sound check."

Stella waved them away groggily, "Yeah, okay, good. Shut the door behind you."

The guys quickly left the room and Joe shut the door as he exited. When they were out in the hallway he turned to his brothers.

"Remember, don't do anything that Stella will have to fix later," Joe reminded them urgently.

"Got it," Nick said with a nod.

"Will do…or won't in this case," Kevin grinned.


	2. The Wrath of Macy

**Operation: Stella's Vacation**

By angellwings

(2/2)

Stella watched from the wings with Tom Lucas. Tom leaned toward her.

"What are they doing?"

"I have no idea," Stella told him honestly.

"They haven't done a single stunt, flip, or slide yet. The fans are looking very confused," Tom said worriedly.

"They'll have to join the club," Stella said with a shake of her head.

"This is not going to be good for reviews…or even the tabloids," Tom said with a sigh.

Stella's phone vibrated in her hand she glanced down to see a text from Macy.

"_What is going on with them tonight? And WHERE are Kevin's power slides?"_

"_I don't know, Mace, I'm as clueless as you. On the bright side I don't have to worry about cleaning or patching anything up tonight."_

From her spot on the floor Macy's eyes widened, and then focused into a glare on the three Lucas brothers. They were up to something…

She watched them as Nick and Joe awkwardly passed each other on stage. That was the moment when Joe usually helped Nick flip over him, and judging by the awkwardness they knew that. So why didn't they do it? Macy glanced back down at her text from Stella and then back up at the boys. They wouldn't…would they?

Oh they so would…

"Idiots," She muttered. "Big dumb, attractive, talented idiots."

* * *

Macy made her way backstage after the show and immediately found Big Man.

"Just so you know I'll be hiding in their dressing room and waiting to ask them what the Jonas they thought they were doing out there tonight," Macy told him with a frustrated sigh. "Hope you don't mind."

Big Man chuckled, "Go right ahead. I'll even show you the way, Ms. Misa."

"Why thank you, Big Man. You are quite the gentleman," Macy said as she gave him a high five. He quickly led her to Kevin's dressing room where he knew the guys had planned to have their post-show meeting. Macy sat herself down in front of the vanity table, and tapped her foot as she waited. They better not be doing what she thought they were doing. She head the door knob jiggle and put on her intimidating face as she saw Joe's straightened hair leading the way. Kevin was the first one to notice her presence.

"Macy?" Kevin asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Big Man let me in," Macy said in a cool tone. "What the Jonas happened on stage tonight?"

"Anyone else think we should hire a new body guard?" Nick asked as he raised his hand in the air.

"What? Nothing happened…I mean we performed a show but other than-"

"No, no, that was not a Jonas concert," Macy said as she interrupted Joe. "You cut 50 percent of what makes you guys such awesome performers!"

"Wait, are you seriously saying the music is ONLY 50 percent?" Nick asked in slight annoyance.

Macy ignored him, "50 percent of what makes Jonas Jonas is your passion and willingness to go all out to make sure your fans have a GREAT time. You were NOT going all out tonight."

"C'mon, Mace, we're allowed to have one off night right?" Kevin asked in a miserable tone.

"Of course you are, but you're not allowed to take a DIVE…well, unless it's a stage dive. I suppose that would be okay," Macy said brightly before she shook her head. "That's not the point. The point is…I know what you guys are up to, and it won't work."

"And what are we up to?" Joe asked in a challenging tone.

"You're trying to get Stella to take time off by convincing her you don't need her to stand guard over your wardrobe twenty four-seven, correct?" Macy asked with a glare.

"Whoa, you're good. You should be like…a detective or something," Kevin suggested in amazement.

Macy gave him a small smile, "I do have a fedora, shades, and a trench coat in my car."

"Seriously? Me too!" Kevin exclaimed. Nick and Joe gave them both questioning looks.

"Don't ask," they said simultaneously.

Macy blushed lightly and cleared her throat, "Anyway…abort this plan right now…I'm telling you it will not work. If anything you'll just make things worse."

Kevin ran a hand through his curls, "I don't know, guys, maybe Macy is right."

"You're just saying that because you're in love with her," Joe blurted out. Joe slapped a hand over his mouth and gave his older brother an apologetic look.

"Dude!" Kevin said with wide eyes.

"Yes well NONE of you would be in this mess if you, Joseph, would just admit you want to date Stella," Macy fired back with a glare before softening her gaze and turning toward Kevin. "And what's this about?"

"I-um…"

"Wait, you know what, why don't you call me after you guys fix this mess," Macy said with a smile. "I've got to go meet Stella before she notices I'm gone."

"And I do NOT want to date Stella, Misa! You are totally and completely-"

Macy gave him a glare.

"One hundred percent correct," Joe said with a sigh.

"That's what I thought," Macy smirked as she opened the door to the hallway. All four people in the room froze at the site of the two figures on the other side of the door. It was Stella and Mr. Lucas.

Mr. Lucas stood straight up and brushed off his jacket, "I wasn't listening with my ear pressed up against the door, and I didn't hear anything about the girls my two oldest sons want to date. Nope I certainly did not."

"Well, I did," Stella said with a blank expression. "And first off, Macy HOW are you not freaking right now? You basically just found out that Kevin Lucas has a huge honkin' crush on you, and second…Joseph, your plan…was stupid."

He sighed miserably.

Her blank look morphed into something softer, "It was very very sweet, but very very stupid."

"Um, you know, dad," Nick said as he approached his father. "I think you and I should go talk…about…something…in another room. Let's go."

"Really? It was just getting good," Tom Lucas said as Nick pushed him out of the room.

Kevin looked over at Macy for the first time since the door had opened and realized she was frozen. He chuckled and tentatively approached, "Mace?"

She shook herself and turned to face him, "Yes, Heaven? I mean Kevin! Kevin! Not Heaven…why would I call you Heaven? That's dumb…"

"Why don't we go find a quiet place to talk?" he asked.

She swallowed thickly, "So…um…Kevin Lucas…you have a crush on ME?"

"It's hard not to, Macy," Kevin said with a smile as he led her out of the room.

"So, it's just you and me," Stella said as she watched Kevin and Macy leave.

Joe nodded, "Guess so."

Stella sighed, "Joe…what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking…" He began as he ran a hand through his hair. "I was thinking you looked exhausted and stressed."

"And the only way to take a little weight off my shoulders was to give an extremely weak performance?" Stella asked in disbelief.

"No, the only way to get you to take some time off was to convince you that we could do without you for a little bit, and the whole stain/rip free performance thing was the only way to do THAT," Joe told her.

"You could have just talked to me about it," She told him simply.

"You wouldn't have listened," Joe told her with a stern glance.

"Okay, that's…extremely true," Stella sighed. "Look, you're my boss. You can force me to take time off. If I'm being too stubborn for my own good yell at me or call my mom or something. You don't have to do anything huge. No matter how adorable I may secretly think it is."

"Adorable, huh?"

"Is this the part where we talk about you wanting to date me?" Stella asked him curiously.

"We do have the opening for it, don't we?" He said hesitantly.

"Look, I know that the last time we talked about this we went with the whole 'Good of the Band' option, but don't you think things might turn out worse if we just make ourselves miserable? I mean we won't let ourselves be happy with each other and we won't let each other be happy with other people so what good are we doing for the band?"

Joe grinned at Stella, "Those are some very good reasons."

"You prepared the same speech in case of a moment like this one, didn't you?" She asked him with a smirk.

"Well, same message…mine was just in a more musical format."

"So…"

"So, how about you help us make this whole fiasco up to our fans at the post show party tonight, and maybe help us figure out what ELSE to do to apologize…and then tomorrow after the concert you and I can hang out in a non-friend capacity. And then you can ride home with Macy Sunday afternoon and take next week off," Joe said with a wide smile.

"How do you know if Macy is staying until Sunday?" Stella asked with a grin.

"Well, you have an extra bed for her in your room, and I'm almost positive that Kev is gonna want her to stick around for a bit," Joe smirked.

Stella gave him a soft smile, "Fine, I guess I can take a short vacation."

"And no backing out at the last minute or creating a fashion emergency to keep you here," Joe told her as he pointed at her with an accusing finger. She muttered a curse under her breath before forcing a smile and nodding.

"Happy?"

"Extremely," Joe said with a smirk as he leaned forward to give Stella a kiss on the cheek. There was a knock on the door frame that caused Stella to jump, and she stumbled forward. It just so happened that her lips fell right on top of Joe's lips. After the initial shock wore off Stella quickly deepened the kiss and sunk her fingers into his hair.

Neither one of them noticed Kevin and Macy sharing a quiet fist bump from inside the door frame.


End file.
